The Dawn Princess
by Galiriol
Summary: A short story about what could have happened, after Midna went back to the Twilight Realm. How Link felt about her, and how he might feel towards a certain other princess...


**Authors notes: **This is my first Zelda story ever, and I am in no way an expert of the games. I write the characters as I myself, see them. Link as we all know, don't have his own dialogue in the games, so I have made my own Link, based on the real him in Twilight Princess. If he seem off, to anyone, then I apologise, but that is how I see him, and you have been warned :P

I'm not a very talented writer, there will be errors and faults in my writing but I strive to improve my writing and if you have any tips for me, please share them.

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, and all of it's characters. I own nothing and earn nothing, I only borrow them for this fanfiction story of mine.  
**

* * *

**Two years had passed since a single tear destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, and the balance of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm was maintained. Peace and prosperity had returned to the lands at long last.**

**After seeing the young ones back to Ordona village, the young hero had left on a personal journey. The only person he bothered to keep in touch with, was his newest friend, Princess Zelda.**

** The Dawn Princess.**

Link sat by the warm fire, in his little camp site. Epona was happily eating on her apples, giving him a affectionate glance from time to time. He had travelled the world the past two years, lending a helping hand whenever it was needed. He had seen the restoration of Kakariko village, the Hidden village, and seen the start of a village slowly taking form in Zora's domains.

At the start of his journey, he had almost desperately searched for a way back into the twilight realm. When Midna's tear shattered the mirror, it also wounded his own heart. They had started as enemies, working together for a common goal, but then a friendship had grown, and finally love. He had loved the princess of the twili, with all his heart, despite him knowing it could never come to be.

Feeling betrayed and bitter, he had refused the knighthood Princess Zelda had offered him. He wanted nothing more than see Midna again. A short time after that, Zelda had tracked him down from time to time, to help him search, and to get to know him more. She had forced him to get over his heart ache, and they had become close friends.

''Stop that...'' He murmured, and gently swatted away Epona's head, as she kept trying to take his cap. A smile spread across his face, as he remembered his first fight with Zelda. It was just after he had returned the Master sword, and hidden away the hero's clothes.

_''Link, please don't concern yourself over me, I'm fine.'' Zelda's soft voice, tried to sooth his fidgeting._

_Link simply cocked his head to the side, and raised a blond eyebrow. He was a man of few words, but that look he gave her was crystal clear. Zelda felt anger surge through her, as she watched him trying to build a decent cover, to protect her from the harsh wind and rain. She hated that he thought that she could not handle herself, outside of her castle, just because she was a princess._

_''I can handle, myself just as good, as Midna!'' Zelda exclaimed, in a fit of anger, when he brushed away her hand, when she offered to help him. Her eyes widened, when seeing how tense he became, and she immediately regretted her words.'' Oh, I'm sorry! I..didn't mean-''_

_''Don't talk about her..' Link said though gritted teeth, as he glared at his princess. He knew she meant well, but he wanted to be left alone. He did now want to become a knight, or to save the world any more. He thought it ridiculous that she compared herself to Midna, she was nothing like her.'' This is not a task a princess needs to preform.''_

_''She was also a princess! Why treat me so differently?'' She snapped back, her anger really flaring up, when he suddenly ignored her. She forcefully shoved him out of the way, and grabbed hold of the rope, intending to prove herself once and for all. She hadn't anticipated, how strong the wind was, and the cloth broke free, and the rope flew from her hands, before she could even blink._

_''Great...'' Link mumbled irritatedly from the ground. Their blue eyes met, and anger could be seen lingering in both their blue depths.''Happy now?''_

_''Immensely...'' Zelda spat angrily, not caring if she hurt his feelings any more. She was tired of trying to be his friend. Tired of trying to help him get over his sadness over loosing Midna. She walked over to her own horse, and removed two carefully wrapped items, and threw them on the ground.'' I shall take my leave of you, here are the gifts I had brought with me...''_

_Link's blue eyes softened, as he noticed how her shoulders slumped in defeat. He vaguely registered the two items that landed on the wet grass. He rose onto his feet, and grabbed hold of her arm, forcing her to look into his eyes.'' What do you want from me?'' He spoke calmly, his eyes staring into her saddened blue eyes._

_''To be your friend!'' Zelda shouted, over the thunder that lit the sky. She tried to keep her long hair out of her face, but the wind kept blowing it back. When she finally managed gather her hair in her hand, she saw that he had turned his gaze else where.'' You are not the only one to miss her, I do too. But, both of us needs to move on, and I want to be your friend, and help you through this.''_

Link awoke from his trip down memory lane, by an owl hooting nearby. He pattered Epona, while his thoughts where still on Zelda. It was after that little fight, that they had become friends. The gifts he had received, was a new set of clothes, and a new sword, something the had refused to accept. She had simply stated that she would leave them there, if he did not take them. He had of course accepted them, not liking the idea of good material going to waist.

''What shall I do...'' He spoke aloud to himself.

Epona only let out a frustrated sigh, when looking at her master. She was a very intelligent horse, and knew her master well. She closed her eyes, when feeling his fingers scratch behind her ears, and wished she could make him as happy, as he made her. She decided to give him a little hint, and reached for his small post bag. Clumsily pushing the bag towards him, something he noticed immediately.

''You think I should go for it, is that it?'' He asked her with a low chuckle, when he accepted the small bag. Inside lay a letter from the woman occupying his heart these days. Yes, he had grown to love again, and it was another princess that captured his heart. After getting to know her, he had come to love her, just as he had done with Midna, but his feelings for Zelda went deeper. They had gotten to know each other in a more normal way, and discovered to have very much in common. His feelings for Midna had been true, but based on different things, not because he knew her very well. He knew Zelda, and had learned to appreciate all of her, even her annoying sides.

Two weeks ago, he had managed to figure out how to reach Midna. He remembered the so called Twilight hour, that exists. The two worlds intersect when the sun sets, and he found the spot where this occurs.  
At that time this letter had been delivered to him, from Zelda. The council had decided that if she wished to remain as Hyrule's ruler, then she had to marry, or let the throne go to her cousin. There was to be a ball in two days, where she would have to make a decision.

When he had finally discovered the location, his heart had been torn. He had made a decision, and hoped that it had been the right one. All he could do was to believe that she would accept him, and that neither one of the women would become upset.

* * *

Zelda stood in front of the golden mirror in her bedroom. She looked at her reflection, and wished she could be somewhere else. Her long hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, but with her two typical braids framing her face. She wore her usual formal gown. Her golden crown and other jewellery was in place, but she still thought she looked awful.

_''A more depressed looking woman would be hard to find.'' _She thought to herself, as she glared at her reflection. This was her engagement party, and she felt like it was her own funeral. The man she had hoped for, had not even responded to her letter, and the man she had chosen, annoyed her.

Zelda took a deep breath, and sauntered out of her room. She walked down the nicely decorated and familiar hallways, towards the small reception room. where she would collect the symbolic rose, that she was to present to her future husband, in a few minutes.

With a trembling hand, she reached for the symbolic golden rose, that she was to fasten on her chosen fiancée's shirt. Tears stung her eyes, as her thoughts lingered on Link, and she cursed herself for never speaking about her feelings to him. She was too preoccupied with not allowing her tears to fall, that she never noticed the figure coming in from the balcony.

With a smirk adorning his face, Link hurled his boomerang towards the rose. It flew across the room, and snatched the rose from Zelda's gloved hand. It flew back towards him, and he skilfully caught it, and fastened the precious jewellery on his tunic.

''What the?'' Zelda exclaimed softly, as she turned around, and found Link standing before her. Her blue eyes widened when seeing him, stand in the clothes she gave him over one year ago. She had paid a large sum, to make a similar copy of the clothes he received from the spirits. He wore his usual brown boots, and his legs donned the new black leggings. The red tunic was in place, with the golden chain mail worn between the tunic and the underskirt. His red cap matched his red tunic, and he wore brown leather gauntlets. She also saw the replica of the Master sword strapped onto his back, by seeing the red handle on the sword.

A smile spread across her face, as she watched him fasten the rose, with slow deliberate movements. When it sat in the pocked by his heart, his eyes met hers. His perfectly shaped eyebrow arched upwards, as he held out his arms to her, with a warm smile plastered onto his face. She ran towards him, and threw herself in his arms, enjoying the feeling of a heartfelt hug.

''What of Midna?'' Zelda softly asked, and broke their embrace. She remembered him telling her in his latest letter, that he had been successful in finding the breaking point between their worlds. Like always he gave her his special look, like that would explain anything. Then he placed a latter in her hand, which she immediately began to read.

_I knew you were not the brightest of persons, but two years to find the breaking point? That's ridiculous even for you, Link.  
I watch you often from the Twilight, and I'm sorry that my departure saddened you that much. I miss you too, and I miss our adventures more than anything. I always knew you loved me, as I do you. That was the reason for me breaking the mirror. Twilight and light don't mix, and we could never be anything more than the best of friends. _

_It makes me happy to see you becoming friends with Zelda. I got to know you pretty well, and I learned how to read your emotions. After reading the letter you left me, and as you are my servant, I have one last order for you. I demand that you never forget me, and always keep me in a place in your heart, but go and catch your Dawn princess!  
Be happy with her, and write me from time to time, eh?_

_Oh, and did you like my new pet name, Zelda?  
Since I'm called the Twilight princess, I though Dawn princess would suit you nicely, princess of the light.  
_

_Yours truly,  
Midna._

''I had already chosen you..'' Link spoke, and tilted her head upwards. Their eyes met, and no more words where needed. They got their friend's blessing, and both felt the same way towards each other. He returned the smile he found on her face, before he pressed his lips against hers, sealing their union.

**Fin.**_  
_


End file.
